Time Paradox
by xXxJazzy B. RealxXx
Summary: The Boondocks cast stumble upon the Fan fiction website  and the hidden cameras airing them onto Adult Swim. 'Nuff said. Full Summary package inside. If you want your story mentioned or not, I'll need permission.
1. Story's Summary

_**Title:** Time Paradox_

**_Rated: Mature -_** Crude Humor, Racism, Character-Tradegy, Mild Fluff, Violence, Conspiracy Theory, Creator-Involvement

**_Characters:_** All Boondocks characters, starring Aaron McGrudger and Carl Jones (Producer of "The Boondocks" --I personally know him)

_**Couples:** Mild Huey x Jazmine **Only**_

**_Summary: During the bizzarre raging storm between the season of summer, The Boondocks crew find themselves stuck in the house all month long. Their options for fun are running out. The times are so dulled for them, Riley reduced to building the Roman Twinkie Tower. With nothing left but the 'thrill' of the internet and AIM, what happens when they stumble across this Fanfiction website along with the hidden cameras spying their every experience being aired on Adult Swim as well as Youtube? Who's stalking their every footstep so precisely? A faultless foe or even the FBI is Huey's conclusion. Either way, they'll have to be stopped and "Destroyed". All in all, this calls for a wild adventure and pure, destructive hell. _**

**AUTHOR NOTE: **I'll be writing this fiction once this section gets more packed. Then again, Fanfiction doesn't HAVE to be issued in the very first chapter, so you'll probably see that first chapter up. But them going after whomever is airing "The Boondocks" isn't gonna be till later. Also beeeen thinking of an iiidea...since there aren't that many authors on here, we should all try and collaborate to write ONE story :) That would make this section off the CHAIN compared to the others. What cha' think?

_So keep in tune :D I'll...THINK about unlocking the rest of **Twenty Four Kisses**, but the plot would definitely be altered or rather toned down since I'm no longer that same Boondocks-fan I once was. (I'm not even crazy over The Boondocks to begin with anymore...before, I was INSANE over it. Didn't even give a damn about thrashing Anjelika out there until now). Finishing up on **Thuggin' Love's** disturbing chapter along with **Lust for Love** since that IS going to be an excruicating sequel to **Twenty Four Kisses** (now that I think about it), starting My **Guardian Compton Anjel's** next chapter, thinking about continuing **Pulse 88th Street**, and then planning to update **I'm in Love With My Sister** along with** Land of the Free**. The beginnings of my stories ALWAYS suck...never gets interesting until the friggin MIDDLE. Shoot, **Thuggin' Love** was supposed to be tight when Riley and Ange settled down. Along with** I'm in Love With My Sister** (holy shit that gets deeper). For instance, **My Guardian Compton Anjel** ain't even in the middle, yet, but it's got 12 chapters. That's gotta be sad as hell, and is also supposed to get dope whenever I effin' GET there. **Glass Pendulum** is gonna be a hard fiction to write since it's **"The Cell"-**based (heheh, my Uncle worked on that movie, mainly designing Jennifer Lopez's red outfit)._


	2. Hurricane Boquesia

_**Chapter: Hurricane Boquesia**_

_**Disclaimer**__: Oh wow, I haven't written anything in forever…after promising all those updates too, LOL. Anyway, appreciate all the reviews for this story, and my old ones….Note to some of ya' that I'm not the only talented one on here like you compliment, LOL, but I appreciate the compliments anyway. But honestly now…I lost a good portion of my talent back in the midst of age thirteen, so yeah, I gotta find the way to gain it back. Shame writing is a chore I can't break from. Anyway, I was soooo lazy and drained while doing a chapter for this (since I haven't written in forever), so bare with it, heh._

_ -------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

"_Drip…"_

…

"_**Drop…"**_

…

"_Drip…"_

…

"_**Drop"**_

"…_Drip"_

"_**Drop"**_

"…_Drip"_

"_**Drop"**_

"…_Drip"_

"_**Drop…"**_

"…_**Drop"**_

"_**Drop…"**_

"…_Drip"_

"_**Drop…"**_

"…_**Drop"**_

_**"Drop…"**_

_"Drip"_

_**"Drop"**_

_"Drip"_

_**"Drop"**_

_(Bell Chimes)_

"_Drip, Drip, Drop_

_Little April shooowers_

_Beating a tune_

_As you faaall on the ground_

_Drip, Drip, Drop_

_Little April shooowers_

_When the sky is cloudy_

_You come along_

_With your pretty little song_

_Sound of the rainy day_

_How I love to hear your little _

_Pitter-Patter_

_Drip drop, Drip drop_

_I'll never be afraid_

_Of a good little_

_Gay little"---_

( - BAM - )

"Gay lil' _piece of shit_ is RIGHT!"

"RILEY!" pitched a screeching Jazmine Dubois as an ebony boot hurtled into the Television screen, causing it to topple behind the coffee table. Down went Bambi, along with its "Little April Showers" classic musical.

"I'm SICK of 'dis 'Drip Drop Lil'_ R. Kelly's Golden_ Showers' shit! DAMN." Riley huffed, linking his arms cross his rectangular chest to pose with his pouty frown. He was so lean and petite; the older "niggas" ragged him with, "Shawty" all the time. But good grief could the thug-to-boot boy jab a hook. "I's enough 'drip-droppin' OUTSIDE! Go 'head an' sing along wit' DAT Disney music!" He outstretched his palm to the direction of the Freemans' window sill, displaying the raging rainstorm. Those certainly weren't cute little 'pitter-pats' pouring.

It had been raining for seven or more days, yet it felt like thousands and thousands of eras compounded and filled from one end to the other with the drum and gush of crystal bead necklaces tatting upon the roof, the sidewalks, the streets, and their dreams of the flaming bronze sun. The concussion of the storm boomed in avalanches, everywhere and forever, lightning lit upon the shadows of the children's faces.

"But I was WATCHING Bambi!" Jazmine argued without shilly-shallying, glaring at her disrupter, in spite of how desperately she bear hugged the sofa pillow at the gigantic batter of rain falling in oodles and tons.

Jazmine was dreaming of the sun every night. Sarah Dubois would hear her stir, in reminiscence of that gold, bronze coin big enough to purchase the whole world. Jazmine remembered when the sky was a blazing indigo of every shade of blue, and the rays of the golden, rich sun gave off that flaming hue. She'd smile in her sleep; outreach her hands as if she were spreading her arms in the face of that familiar yellowness, and squint into her dreamt sun until tears tickled down her sweat-kissed cheeks. However, the dream always ended all the same. Because in the middle of it, wet and huge, was always a raindrop that spattered on the incline of her nose. The sun would fade in within the blink of an eyelash, and the skies hurtled back into muck midnight of Little April Showers.

"Then go ta' YO' house an' watch Bambi's mama get busted by some caps!" Riley's voice awoke her from her remembrance of last night's visions and apparitions.

"I don't WANNA go out in the raiiin!" Now she was reduced to a whining-fit. Jazmine was like a PMS-ing crybaby to Riley's interpretation.

"Why you wanna watch Bambi ANYWAY?" His annoyance shaped into the lurking smirk of a black fox, creeping and cackling under a shadowed log of the forest. "Afta' all, er'body, includin' DISNEY know why tha' Mama's Baby's Daddy neva' be aroun' her an' her kid."

Jazmine just snapped back her eyebrows, body winded around to him against the green couch. "What do you mean? Bambi's Dad is a Prince! He has to look over the meadows so all the other poor little animals won't get hurt by man!"

"PSSH, he jus' makin' up EXCUSES. He took dat' deer-hoe fo' a test drive in a one night stand an' lef' her pregnant! Thas' why he always givin' her an' Bambi tha' SILENT-treatment! Since we AAAALL know how BAMBI was made. They don't call 'em BUCKS fo' nuttin'—"

"What are you SAYING?" Jazmine gaped. "When a female and a male love each other very much, a little Angel comes and puts a baby in the Mama's tummy—"

"AHHHHA-HA-HA-HAAA!" Riley collapsed onto the floor in a heartbeat, hammering his balled fist against the carpet. "Hoe you outta be a COMEDIAN. Hee-hee-HEEE." He swiped structuring tears from his eyelids. "You can't HONESTLY tell me you b'lieve dat shit!"

"Oh YEAH?" Jazmine crossed her arms in sass, carroty eyebrows wrinkled down upon the bridge of her scrunched nose. "How DOES it really happen for deers, then?"

"EASY! Tha' buck gets behind his bitch, lives up ta' his name an' RIIIDES dat' deer-hoe doggy style like a rodeo show—"

"RILEY."

Both elementary children concluded their eyes to Huey Freeman, who, standing tall and casual at the bottom of the stairwell, frowned unswervingly at them under an unexciting expression.

"Stop plaguin' Jazmine with ya' dumbass-mouth. GRANDDAD already ruined her childhood ENOUGH. So I suggest YOU stay out of helpin' 'im."

Riley just smacked his lips, waved his hand in disregard and hopped back onto his booted feet. "Aww nigga suck mah di—OW! What chu throw yo' shoe at me fo'!?"

Huey ignored Riley's outburst of ranting hissy-fits to fixate his eyes on Jazmine's watering, traumatized green ones. "…Besides, the first thing a Buck has to do before participating in with sexual activity with his mate is compete for her with another adult Buck, and THEN they get into their mating position to conceive. …And did you know that Hyenas, when a few weeks old, practice sexual intercourse—"

"STOOOOP IIIIIT!" Jazmine howled to the top of her lungs with her fingers ripping out kinky strands of her orange hair, performing a genuine Mariah-Carey shriek.

Both Freeman brothers just stared with twin blinks.

"…Dag. You really ARE Mariah Carey's baby sista." Riley thumbed his ear-drums to wriggle out his deafness from her thunderous screech. "That was almost as loud as tha' thunder rollin' outsi—AHHH!"

As if to curse him, a lightning bolt collided by the uproarious thunder struck beside the thick window, the lights fainting out and plunging the entire house into blackness.

"…Guys? I'm sca-aaaared." Jazmine sniveled in a whimpering whine, Riley's bone-chilling quivers just as audible.

"Shhh, everybody just be quiet and calm down. Granddad's still SLEEP." Rasped Huey, blindly searching for a candle stick with his gratis fingers.

Fortunately, the electricity flickered back on. As the light lit the room back into clarification, it also exposed a trembling, eight year old Riley latched onto his brother for beloved life.

"Uhhh, Riley? You alright?" Huey just questioned with his trade-mark stare of the eyebrow-arch.

"Wha? AHH!" He flung himself off his brother, flailing backwards until his little bottom hit the floor. "Wh-What tha' hell's yo' PROBLEM, man!? Huggin' up on me an' shit like a f-faggot! Nigga you GAY!" He strained to talk through the pain, rubbing his throbbing butt cheek.

"Riley, jus' admit it; you were scared." Huey glanced about the quietude room in mutters and grumbles, the television's black and white screen wavering and fluttering.

"No I WASN'T! It jus' got me off GUARD!" Riley squeaked in malign.

"Your act only works on an audience." Huey tinkered with the paling light bulb of their lamp, but flinched in tweak along with Riley and Jazmine as the television set corrected its reception-issue.

The sudden droning moans and cymbals of Bambi's intensifying "Little April Shower" tune collaborated with the lightning belting the front lawn of the Freeman residence with maximum rant and rave.

"Maaan what we gon' DO? We FUCKED, son!" Riley panicked, clutched around his brother's ankle.—he had a phobia for thunderstorms. "A-An I KNOW if Hurricane Boquesia comes, BUSH ain't comin' ta' save MAH black ass!"

Jazmine's hair follicle stood on end before she ducked behind the wide-eyed Huey for shelter.

After the collapse of Riley's 'Thug-oriented' treehouse and his girly shriek, the front door swung up, letting in whirling, cold rain.

"Aye w-w-who tha' fuck is that?!" Riley pointed shakily, as Huey reached for the broom and Jazmine remained shielded by Huey's back.

"HONESTLY Robert, you should never leave your door open. ANYONE could just walk right in and probably ANALLY rape Huey and Riley—wait, what the"— a high-pitched girlish squeal from the intruder hacked off the sentence.

"BOOOONZAAAAI!" Huey bayed out the Afro Samurai-battle cry, spinning his broom above his head and whacking the invader across the forehead. (A/N: LOL, Bonzai: Japanese samurai battle cry, and it sounds so gay maaan)

"OUCH!" The invader stooped over, supporting the balance of his thudding head. "B-BOYS! Wh-What are you DO---OOF!"

"Take DIS, an' DAT, motha'FUCKER." Riley was busy stabbing right and left hooks at the giant man's abdomen, bony knuckles as sharp as any blade.

"You get that bad man intruder-person, Huey!" Jazmine threw an encouraging fist into the air, smiling big and confidently, until she just realized that she recognized the blue lawyer suit and red tie attached to the intruder. "Heeey, wait a second…DADDY?!"

"PLEEEASE DON'T HURT MEEEE!" Mr. Dubois sobbed and squealed, blinded by the tears in his eyes, cheek swollen and forehead battered. "I-It's M-ME!"

"Me WHO, you lil' BITCH!?" Riley hopped from side to side in boxer stance, suddenly kneeing him in the groin.

"GAAAK!" Tom Dubois toppled to his knees after a single squat, whimpering and sniveling as he caressed his 'assaulted' nether regions. "That…h-h-hit the spot…"

"RILEY! HUEY! STOP!" Jazmine flew out into the open to assist her father. "That's my DADDY!"

"…Mistah Dubois?" Riley blinked cluelessly, and then semi-grinned. "Daaamn nigga you SOBBIN'?"

"Mr. Dubois? What you doin' here?" Huey eased the pressure beneath his feet, lowering the bristled broom after a skillful wind of it. "Don't you know how to at least KNOCK before you enter into somebody's residence! Knock, knock, who's there? Doesn't that ring a bell?!"

"Your front door was UNLOCKED, after I tried knocking a DOZEN tiiimes!" explained Tom, ocher eyes dimming with agony. "G-Gah…" Progressively, he stood upright. "I came to get J-Jazmine."

"Oh…whoops." Huey responded flatly, eyebrow snapped up.

"Daaaad-dy, why can't I just have a sleepover with Huey and Riley?"

"Now, Jazmine—"

"The HELL you will." Both Freemans scoffed.

"I don't want yo' hoe STDs!" –Riley was too mature for 'cooties'.

"..Annnd there's your answer.—Bye Boooys!" Tom swiveled himself in the direction of the door with Jazmine's willowy fingers snatched up in his hand, trying to almost make a run for it due to the earlier abuse. The kids were bionic. He was sure of it.

"Bye, Huey, bye Riley!" Jazmine gave an off-timed wave as the door was slammed after her by Riley.

"FINALLY, Damn. Yo' hoe be comin' ova' here twenty-fo' SEVEN fo' yo' Pimp Juice, Huey. You betta' put dat hoe in 'er PLACE wit' a good ol' Pimp Daddy SLAP—OW!" Riley kneaded the spot of his forehead pummeled by Huey's whack.

"…Anyway, I'm goin' to sleep early." Huey clambered his way up the staircase. "So don't blare no resurrection of 50 Cent too loudly, alright?"

"Whateva', nigga." Riley seated himself on the floor, using the couch for his back once clicking through channels without re-adjusting the tipped TV set. "But aye, uh….Bruh?"

"What NOW?"

"…Can I sleep wit' chu ta'night? N-Not that I'm a GAY nigga or nuttin', cuz you know, I ain't ED an' RUMMY, but I jus' wanna sleep in yo' bed cuz, y'know…i's COMFY."

"No."

"AWWW C'MON—"

"No."

"Nigga I'ma piss in yo' _Black Panthers Speak_ novel so dem pages will stick!!"

"BOYS!" –Uh oh, Granddad. "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"We betta jus' be quiet an' get ta' sleep. I's already late." Huey uttered, finger on the switch of the living room light while watching the patterning windows.

"PSSH, what that old-ass nigga gon' do?"

"RILEH! Boy don't chu MAKE ME come down 'dere an' whup yo' BLACK. ASS. AN' NO 'N-WORDS' UP IN MAH HOUSE! …A nigga tryna get some BEAUTY sleep up in here. Now hush."

Huey rolled his eyes, while Riley did the same in unison.

"Maaan I'ma stick some Pokemon glow in tha' dark condoms on Grannn'dad's fingers while he sleep."

"…Condoms? What the hell you got CONDOMS for?"

"PSSSH, nigga I use them ta' make me some BALLOONS or WATER balloons. They jus' got this lil' point 'dough, dat be like…sticking out, an' fo' some reason even got the title 'Trojan – Gotta Catch 'Em All" on da' rubber. But Jazmine wanted 'em, cuz I lied an' said that shit was rubber shit fo' balloons…gave her tha' whole pack, matta' of fact." Riley shifted his eyes, pleased by the thought of how her parents would react to a pack of Pokemon condoms on her bedroom desk. "I'm helpin' her OUT, anyway, so tha' hoe ain't gotta go out an' buy 'em wit' 'er own hoe-money."

"….." Huey sloooowly looked ahead of him; face as flat as a dull old man.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**#YahooMessenger - Chatroom# **_

**PrincessJazmine: **_hiya Huey what u doing up? _

**PublicEnemy: **_I should be asking you the same thing. It's past your bedtime Jazmine. Tom's going to get mad that you up so late…and talking to ME._

**ThugBlood4Life: **_hoe wat chu mean 'hiya huey'???? the fuck happen ta hiya riley?!?! y'all niggas actin liek i'm invisible or some shit!!!! _

**PublicEnemy: **_Riley you ain't even supposed to be on the second computer._

**ThugBlood4Life: **_Im sittin rite across from u u lil bitch, so go head an do somthin if u got a prob…sides, i gotta go pimp mah bitches._

**PublicEnemy:**_ …Riley…it's the INTERNET._

**ThugBlood4Life:**_ Myspace hoes, nigg!!! I jus made ma account on niggaspace an already hoes squealin ova me sayin they love mah show or som shit, an how fine an sexy Esco be, askin if I wanna see they poo-nanny…. (_**A/N: LOL, if you're ghetto, you know what that means**_). Was up wit dat???? I aint got no show! An even if i fuckin know ima fine-ass nigga, why these 40 yr old hoes dick-ridin an pole-jockin me? _

**PublicEnemy:**_ it's the internet dumbass. They could be tryna lure you into sex, and actually be MEN._

**ThugBlood4Life:**_ …u tellin me im talkin to cloned michael jacksons???_

**PublicEnemy: **_There you go._

**ThugBlood4Life:**_ well u kno wat huey you should get one of these, u might fin' some'in out. I mean all dese bitches keep sayin' I got a show called "The Boondocks" an I don't kno wat the fuck dey talkin bout. Oh an i met som hoe on dere name 'Anjelika'. Yea mah nigga dis hoe fiiiiine!!! ima let cha'll meet 'er, an try ta fly er out here too so we can 'get ta kno each otha betta' knaamean, nigga??? ROFL, yeah YEEEEEAH niiiiggaaaa!!!_

**Public Enemy:**_ She could be a RAPIST!_

**PrincessJazmine:**_ wtf Riley stop typing and STFU im trying to talk to huey. anyway, forget about Daddy I don't get why he hates u so much…I mean you aren't RILEY._

**ThugBlood4Life: **_…aye hoe don't tell me ta shut up!!! Learn some RESPECT. Thas why yo mama got a dick an yo daddy got a pussy which made u a fuckin transvestite!!!! _

**PublicEnemy: **_That's what __**I **__said, Jazmine. He thinks that we're gonna lead to 'experimenting', and then you'll be pregnant just like that. We're TEN…_

**PrincessJazmine:**_ Lol I know wtf. AND OMG STFU RILEY. I HATE U._

**ThugBlood4Life:**_ aiight i see how it is. Y'all niggas jus gon neglect HR papastacks like dat. See, jus' fo dat, ima squirt u wit mah wata gun 2morrow, Jazmine...brace yo'self.  
_

**PrincessJazmine:**_ Stop being so mean, Riley!!! _

**ThugBlood4Life: **_yeah u right…ima squirt u wit mah LITTLE APRIL SHOWERS instead. Or even worse, SKEET SKEET SKEET right in yo HAIR!!!!_

**PublicEnemy: ….**_brb, Jazmine. Riley...shut your ass put.  
_

**Princess Jazmine: **_k…_

**PublicEnemy: **_back…_

**ThugBlood4Life: **_dis nigga jus kicked mah ass!!! Hell naw brb!!!_

**PublicEnemy: **_/sigh/ brb AGAIN_

**Princess Jazmine:**_Uhhh ok well hurry cuz I got something to tell u._

**ThugBlood4Life: **_DAG HUEY STOP WHUPPIN MA ASS!!! U fuckin HATER._

**PublicEnemy: **_Riley shut the hell up before I block you.---Anyway, go ahead Jazmine._

**ThugBlood4Life:**_ …Aye Jazmine, press 69 if you horny, ROFLMAO!!!!!_

**Princess Jazmine:**_ …LOL, what's horny mean?_

**ThugBlood4Life:**_**………………….**_

**PublicEnemy: **_…...Just tell me what you were gonna talk about, Jazmine._

**PrincessJazmine: **_Ok well i found this website called fanfiction and it has this section called "The Boondocks", and I REALLY don't know what that means but oh well anywayz I read the summary for one of the stories, and it had the names 'Jazmine' and 'Huey' in it__**………**_

**PublicEnemy:**_** …………..**_

**ThugBlood4Life**_**: ………………**_

**PrincessJazmine:**_….ok yeah ttyl /sweatdrop/_

_---------------------------------_

_**PrincessJazmine has signed out**_

_--------------------------------_

**PublicEnemy: **_You thinking what I'm thinking, Riley?_

**ThugBlood4Life: **_Yea, nigga…we got a reality show called THA BOONDOCKS dat we don even KNO BOUT!!! Thas SICK!!! An why u tryna out-dot a thug blood?????_

**PublicEnemy: **_…brb_

**ThugBlood4Life:**_ NIGGA WHY YOU HIT ME AGAIN?!?!!? WE RITE ACROSS DA DAMN ROOM!!!_

**PublicEnemy**_: It means someone's playing a practical joke on us, exposing our names all over the internet……White Shadow. I bet he's behind all this, along with the FBI._

**ThugBlood4Life**_: …u talkin bout yo imaginary friend, nigga???? An why da FBI wanna spread yo name ova da internet wen dey could send a bullet thru yo skull???? Who da fuck sticked a didlo up yo' ass? _

**PublicEnemy**_: …why am I even talking to you when you're ten feet away from me? _

_----------------------------------_

_**PublicEnemy has signed out**_

_---------------------------------_

**ThugBlood4Life:**_….lil punk ass bitch_

_--------------------------------------_

_**ThugBlood4Life has signed out**_

_------------------------------------_

Huey retreated to the comforting, blue sheets of his bed for the night. He stared up into the unadorned paint job of the residence's ceiling, eyes bug eyed and awake. The abiding toots of goaded traffic mantled his ears in tune with the sing-song rain of cloudburst. Focusing all his energy upon isolation, the world around him grounded into silence. The silence was so unbelievable and eerie that it had felt like he had lost his hearing altogether, and the only sound was the drilling pierce ringing against the ear drums.

…He swiftly rotated his head to the flowered plant beside his bed set. His burgundy eye slanted.

_**$Los Angeles, California **_

_**Office Space$**_

_Briiiiing **–**_

_Briiiing** –**_

—"Yeah, what?_" _

"…He's staring right into it." A gruff voice, aged by thirty years of life and mocked by the happenings around it, tumbled in spokes to the listener on the other end of the phone. "What do we do if he finds it? The whole thing will be ruined."

"Alright, man…this is how it is." Underneath the pale light, a smirk of full caramel lips rumbaed up across a browned face. "Huey's smart, but he isn't a superhuman. Chillax and breathe. We'll be alright." The creak of a chair struck the suspicious darkness as the personage leaned back into it, mudded boots crossing over a glass table. "Just try not to be so obvious this time, and change the locations. Don't try the corners of the walls or ceilings, either. Got it?"

"You got it, man…"

"Peace, oh, and…" a fist drummed against an ample chest. "Power to the people."

"Tsh, shut cho' ass up." The cackle of the caller ended the conversation.

…Unsurely and slowly, the black phone was gently creased back onto its hook.

"…Damn him."


End file.
